An Unexpected Ally
by Basic Cadet
Summary: A captain of the Rebel Army is captured by the Ptolemaic Army and he will get help from their worst enemy.


Captain Harold Nichols sat uncomfortably at his cell for hours after his capture. He was caught when he was ambushed by the Ptolemaic army after he delivered some highly classified documents to his commanding officer. Unfortunately for him his enemies found another briefcase which they believed contained information about the weapons of the rebels. He was interrogated about the contents of the briefcase but he didn't answer them. The Captain however gained much information by looking around their base and what it has inside. They were currently re-modelling several vehicles from both the rebel and the regular armies. He was about to sleep when he heard gunfire. He cautiously crawled to the door hoping to see who it was but as he crept nearer to the door, slowly stood up. He glanced at the small window to look out.

"Those are not my men. Who are they?"

He muttered to himself. He still listened as he waited when surprisingly the door of his cell opened. He silently crept out and found a dead guerrilla soldier. He only managed to get a knife so he slowly navigated around the enemy base. He was now moving closer to the firefight when he saw a glint on a table. It was his sidearm a 45. caliber pistol still in its holster and belt and nearby it his bag and his bolt-action rifle. He also found the brief case. Black and adorned in the center with the rebel army's symbol. So he quickly grabbed his stuff and run for the exit when he heard a gunshot that was close to him and it made him take cover under the table. He find his target and shot it with his sidearm. The fight is not yet over for he still heard gunfire and this time he knew who it was.

"Judging from what I hear, Its from the regular army. PF maybe?"

He now have to find the exit and now he was fighting the guerrillas with his pistol. The gunfire was automatic and he heard it numerous times during his service in both regular and the rebel armies. He had to steer clear of who was shooting that weapon. He will probably get killed if he was spotted. He knew that the PF or the Peregrine Falcons were the worst enemies in the regular army. The firefight was getting closer to him the shots were getting louder and he definitely knew that he cant get away from it for four guerrilla soldiers were heading to his direction also.

"Alright... I'm really in for a fight."

So he took cover in a nearby crate. And he now fired at them and he quickly killed them for they only armed with sub-machine guns that were good at close quarters combat situations only. He quickly killed them but he noticed that the base was silent there were no more shots so he decided to look around cautiously. The base seemed to be built on a cave and could accommodate both troops and vehicles so he decide to look around for vehicles. The Captain suspected that his MV 280 jeep was parked somewhere along with other vehicles of the Ptolemaic Army. The base was large and it had many turns and intersections and it often led the Captain to unexpected shootouts. Hours later the He now found a map and he studied it as he walked around the base or in between firefights. Later he now heard new gunfire and this time it was very close to him and it seemed to be coming from a corner near him. He reloaded his pistol and waited and another enemy came into view: It was one of the special forces of the Ptolemaic Army and he shouted,

"I found the prisoner there he is!"

And ten of them just showed up armed with pistols. Captain Nichols grabbed his rifle and emptied his clip on them.

"That was not the shooter. Who on earth is it?"

The answer quickly came for out of a corner came a woman with glasses armed with an assault rifle.

"Screw it!"

He muttered as he quickly drew his pistol from it's belt holster. The woman fired the rifle at his direction. and two men screamed before they dropped dead. The captain looked back and two men were dead and another one was coming and is armed with a bazooka. He shot him and no one else followed. He slowly faced the woman whose rifle was now aimed at him. And she asked him.

"What are you doing here.?"

The captain also had his pistol pointed at her. He only answered,

"Well I was a prisoner here. That's all."


End file.
